


A Love That Dare Not Speak Its Name

by subcircus



Series: The Annals as recorded by Tanis [1]
Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the Twentieth Century, when the war between Vampires and Lycans takes a new turn, Tanis reflected on the past and updated the Annals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love That Dare Not Speak Its Name

The vampire and the lycan could never have foreseen their love for one another. When they were children, Viktor allowed his beloved Sonja to play with their pet, and the two might have become friends then. But Viktor made her watch each month, as the moon held her sway, lest Sonja forget Lucian's bestial origins.

Once they were young adults, the two took their rightful places in society. Sonja in her seat on the council, and Lucian, as First among the lycans, was privileged but still a slave. He may have been allowed to sleep in a bed at night, instead of the cages his brethren shared, but he still wore a collar, reminding him daily that Viktor saw them all as dogs.

Sonja was heir apparent to the vampire throne in all but title. As daughter to the vampire they all believed First, she was held in highest regard. She socialised only with the vampire elite, rarely coming down from her lofty tower in the early days. But when she did ride out, she always cast a glance toward the blacksmith's forge.

It did not escape her notice, the way he went about his tasks with such quiet dignity. She saw the man, not the beast, and she was drawn to him. Soon, her horse threw its shoe more often than any other, and her blade lost its edge more than that of any Death Dealer. She could have left the task to an underling, but she would go to the forge herself, claiming she wanted to ensure the job was done correctly.

And her glances did not go unnoticed. Lucian saw her looking at him, and all the while he was watching her. He already had feelings for the Lady Sonja, feelings he knew he should not entertain, feelings she could never return. But there were those glances. And then there were all the visits, unnecessary trips to have a horse shod, or a blade sharpened.

They were never alone though, there was always a Death Dealer needing a new blade, or a lycan bringing more wood for the fire. Until, one day, they had a moment, and Lucien took a chance. He reached out and touched Sonja's cheek, half afraid she would recoil from him or punish him.

But she did neither. She gently took his hand in hers, checked they were not observed, and said "Not here."

He told her of a secret place he knew, high above the castle, and that very night before the dawn, they made love for the first time. He promised then to love her forever and she believed him utterly.

In time they both believed that their union might unite the descendants of Corvinus. But, like Romeo and Juliet so many centuries later, they were very wrong. A union was what Viktor feared most, and he could not bear either to live once he knew the truth of their liaison and the fruit it bore.

I regret the motivation that drove me to aid them, but I do not regret the act itself, only that I did not help them more. Perhaps if history had taken a different course, if Sonja and Lucian had escaped together and their offspring been born… But it is not my task to guess what could have happened, only to record what did.

But the history I recorded so many centuries ago was that dictated to me, not that which happened. Viktor's version of history tells a different story; that lycans tore apart Sonja in the first battle that decimated our numbers.

But it is, if you'll pardon the pun, the victors who write history, and with the new UV rounds I am producing for Lucian, perhaps Viktor will not be so aptly named after all.


End file.
